


You Just Don't Know it

by marvelaf



Series: The Jonas Brothers Challenge [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Boners, Band Of Jonas Brothers, Break Up Talk, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Smut, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Sleep, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Peter Parker, Songfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18259967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelaf/pseuds/marvelaf
Summary: Peter doesn’t know what to do. He never really does, but usually, he’s good at faking it.He loves her. She knows he loves her. She loves him.Peter knows what happens to the people he loves.





	You Just Don't Know it

Peter doesn’t know what to do. He never really does, but usually, he’s good at faking it.

 

He loves her. She knows he loves her. She loves him. 

 

Peter knows what happens to the people he loves. 

 

“Pete look at this.” Y/N says crawling across the couch to hand him her phone. Peter puts on a smile watches the video of a dog sneezing.

 

“Cute.” Peter whispers handing the phone back. A frown emerges on Y/N’s face as she takes the phone.

 

“Everything okay Pete?” Y/N asks, leaning close to Peter and resting her head on his shoulder. She feels Peter shiver when they make contact.

 

“I’m sorry, just tired.” Peter lies. 

 

“Well then take a nap or something,” Y/N moves away from Peter and lays down, opening her arms, “Use me as a pillow.” She smiles.

 

Peter can’t help but smile and he moves himself to rest his head on her chest. He hums when she wraps her arms around him and runs her hands through his hair. 

 

“Thank you.” Peter murmurs, feeling the blanket of sleep take over. 

 

“No problem just sleep.” Y/N says placing a kiss to his forehead. 

 

Peter loves her. Loves her enough to know what’s right for her. 

* * *

 

 

The weekly Saturday night sleepover.

 

Peter looks forward to it every week. He enjoys a night with his best friends, watching dumb movies and eating way too much pizza. It’s also the one night a week that May lets Y/N sleepover. 

 

Currently, Y/N is resting her head on his chest as a movie plays quietly. The night had been fun and tiring, but it was obvious the group was winding down. Ned lay on the couch, head bobbing as he tried to stay awake. MJ had a book laying on her chest as she slept soundly on the armchair.

 

Peter shifted his head to see that Y/N’s eyes were closed and she had a bit of drool leaking from her mouth onto his shirt. He felt his heart swell. He really does love her. 

 

He quietly shifts out from under her and rests her head on a pillow. She makes a noise but quickly falls silent again. He quickly opens May’s door to see that she too is asleep. Peter smiles and then walks back to the living room. He kneels next to where Y/N is still sleeping and runs a hand over her hair, trying to wake her. Once her eyes open she frowns at Peter, as if to ask ‘what the fuck’.

 

“You wanna go to bed?” Peter asks softly, his hand still running through her hair.

 

“What about May?” Y/N croaks, her voice gravely from sleep. 

 

“She’s asleep.” Peter smiles. Y/N nods and raises her arms. Peter picks her up, holding her bridal style. She nuzzles her face into his chest and wraps her arms around his neck. 

 

“Mmm, love you Petie.” Y/N murmurs into his shirt. He softly lays her down on his bed. 

 

He knows he loves her, but he can’t bring himself to say it back. So instead, he just lays down next to her and lets her cuddle next to him. 

 

His sleep is not peaceful. He dreams of his parents. He dreams of Uncle Ben. He dreams of their deaths, which is a normal occurrence in Peter’s dreams. 

 

But this time, he sees May die. He watches Ned and MJ die. He watches Y/N die. They all look to Peter for help in their final moments, but he can’t help. And for that, they pay.

 

Peter jolts awake. His breathing loud and heavy. Y/N is still strewn across his chest. Peter quickly pushes her away from him, which wakes her from her sleep. He falls back off the bed.

 

“Peter! What the hell?” Y/N yells. His wide eyes and heavy breathing let Y/N know something’s wrong.

 

Peter continues to back up until he hits the corner of his wall. 

 

“Stay back! Please stay away!” Peter cries. 

 

Y/N doesn’t know what to do. Peter’s quietly crying in the corner, slightly whispering under his breath that it’s his fault. She has no idea what he’s talking about. She doesn’t dare move towards him, in fear that he’ll start yelling again. 

 

“Pete, I’ll be right back with May, okay?” Y/N whispers. Peter sniffles in the corner, but continues to cry and shake. Y/N quickly runs out of the room, socked feet slipping on the floor, and bursts into May’s room.

 

“May! You need to get up,” Y/N yells, to which May wakes up, “It’s Peter.” 

 

May jumps out of the bed and runs into Peter’s room. He’s still sitting in the corner, but now his breathing has slowed down. 

 

“Peter?” May asks. Peter raises his head and his red, puffy eyes make Y/N’s heart clench. 

 

“May, I-I,” Peter cries. May sits down next to Peter, who falls into her hold and lets out a loud sob. 

 

Ned and MJ peek their heads through the door, rubbing their eyes, having just woken up due to the commotion. 

 

“What’s going on?” Ned whispers. 

 

“I don’t know he woke up and just freaked out. He pushed me away.” Y/N says, eyes trained on her sobbing boyfriend. MJ notices the look on Y/N’s face and gently pulls her from the room. 

 

“Are you okay?” MJ asks. Y/N huffs quietly, feeling a sting in her eyes. 

 

“Why did he push me away. I could have helped him, but he yelled at me to get away from him.” Y/N says, her voice wavering. 

 

“Yeah, he was scared, maybe right out of a nightmare or something.” MJ reasons.

 

“But he didn’t want me when he was scared!” Y/N yells, tears slowly falling.

 

“MJ, before we fell asleep, I said I love you and he said nothing. I thought it was nothing, but what if he really doesn’t love me anymore.” Y/N cries. 

 

“Are you crazy? Peter loves you so much Y/N. You should see the way that dork looks at you!” MJ smiles. 

 

“I guess.” Y/N agree, the feeling of doubt staying in her mind. 

* * *

 

 

“This sucks.” Y/N whispers in Peter’s ear. The movie theater was nearly empty as Peter and Y/N watched the new dumb action movie. 

 

“Yeah, this CGI is some of the worst I’ve seen this year.” Peter says taking a sip of the soda. 

 

“Wanna do something more fun?” Y/N asks, placing a hand on Peter’s thigh, and pressing a kiss under his ear. Peter raises his eyebrows.

 

“Here?” Peter asks, his voice a bit higher. Y/N smiles against the skin of his neck and nods. She runs her hand up his thigh, closer to his hardening dick. Her mouth has begun to suck hickeys on his neck, and he moves his hand to tilt her chin, allowing him to kiss her. 

 

“Mphm.” Peter groans when Y/N’s hand begins to massage him through his pants. Y/N breaks the kiss to kneel down in front of Peter.

 

“You want more, Pete?” Y/N asks, a smirk planted across her swollen, red lips. Her hands move to undo the zipper that’s confining his hardening cock. Suddenly his senses alert him to a man walking by, so he pushes Y/N back into his seat, and when she sees the man, she blushes. 

 

“Let’s get out of here.” Peter whispers. Y/N nods and quickly grabs Peters hand, pulling him out of his seat. 

 

Unlucky for him, when he stands, his boner nearly pokes out of his jeans. Y/N stifles her loud laugh with her hand and quickly pulls him out of the theater. 

 

“Uh Y/N this is kind of uncomfortable.” Peter complained and Y/N tied her jacket around the front of his pants. 

 

“Just wait till we get back to your apartment, and you’ll be very comfortable.” Y/N says, pulling the jacket tight around his waist and pulling him along.

 

“God, I’m so glad Aunt May’s away.” Peter laughs as they walk, no, jog back to Peter’s apartment.

 

By the time they open the door, Peter’s erection has gone soft, which was no problem to Y/N. She slowly ran a hand down Peter’s chest to his crotch and worked on massaging him. 

 

She noticed as they kissed that Peter seemed to not harden. Y/N took this as a challenge. She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him into his bedroom. 

 

“What do you need Pete?” Y/N huffs as she straddles his hips. 

* * *

 

 

Peter’s brain stopped. 

 

He thought about Uncle Ben. 

 

He thought about the blood on his hands. He thought about Ben’s funeral and the tears that ran down May’s face. He thought about how he had let Ben down.

 

He thought about how he was going to let Y/N down. 

 

“Pete?” Y/N questioned.

 

“I-I, I just, Y/N.” Peter whispered. 

 

“Oh.” 

 

“God, Y/N, I’m so sorry.I ju-” Peter started.

 

“No, it’s fine. I should go.” Y/N hops off the bed and grabs her jacket. Peter stays still and quiet.

 

“Y/N I-” Peter whispers.

 

“I’ll see you later Peter.” Y/N says, turning around and walking out. Peter can hear the door slam. 

 

“Shit.” Peter rolls onto his stomach and buries his face into a pillow, staying still long enough that he must have fallen asleep. 

* * *

 

 

“MJ! You don’t get it! He couldn’t get hard!” Y/N cries over the phone. 

 

“Y/N he was probably just tired. Or maybe he, ya know, in the movie theater.” MJ reasoned. 

 

“No, he would have just said that. He couldn’t get hard at the promise of sex with me.” Y/N whimpers. 

 

“Y/N, I’m sure there’s a reason for this, you should just talk to him.” 

 

“Why, so he can lie to me again? He’s been lying and saying he’s fine for months now. Something’s up and he’s not telling me!” Y/N yelled, becoming mad. 

 

“Lying about what?” MJ asks.

 

“Lying about where he goes, even May is worried, She said he comes home with bruises and he just says he’s fine! And there was the night at the sleepover when he pushed me off the bed! And now he can’t even get hard and stay hard for me! MJ what if Peter’s cheating on me?” Y/N asks, her voice cracking. 

 

“Y/N don’t think about that. Peter is not cheating on you. He’s probably just going through a hard time, I mean Ben died, what a little over a year ago? Ben was the second Dad he lost, I think Peter’s just going through it.” MJ says, ever the voice of reason in a crisis.

 

“But he can’t come and talk to me about it? He’s just pushing me away, and, MJ I think it’s time I let him.” 

 

“Y/N, what are you saying?” MJ asks.

 

“I’m saying, that I think I should break up with Peter.” 

MJ lets out a short puff of breath.

 

“Wow, are you sure? I mean that’s almost three years Y/N.” 

 

“Honestly yeah. I’ve been having doubts about whether or not Peter loves me or not. I mean he stopped saying it for God’s sake. MJ, I think Peter doesn’t love me anymore.” Y/N says, letting out a sob.

 

“God Y/N, you want me to come over hun?” MJ offers.

 

“Please. I really don’t want to be alone.” Y/N whimpers.

 

“I’ll be right over, you open some ice cream and put on The Notebook.” MJ says, trying to lighten the mood. Y/N says bye and MJ shoots a text off to Ned.

 

_ get ahold of peter now. Find out what the fuck is going on. y/n is really upset right now. _

 

By the time she got an affirmative text, she was already at Y/N’s house, laying on the couch with The Notebook playing softly on the T.V.

* * *

 

 

Peter was awoken by the sound of his phone ringing. He hoped it was Y/N, but in the back of his mind, he knew it wasn’t. The cringey picture of Ned that filled his view made Peter think about what important Star Wars new he’s missed out on. 

 

“What’s up Ned?” Peter asks quietly, his voice hoarse from sleep.

 

“What happened tonight? MJ texted me saying Y/N was really upset.” Ned says. Peter felt his body stiffen. 

 

“I-I uh, I just, Ned I really fucked up.” Peter stuttered.

 

“Dude, did you guys break up? Why didn’t you call me!” Ned exclaims.

 

“We didn’t break up. I wouldn’t be surprised if she did though. I’ve been really off recently.” Peter whispers.

 

“What happened?” 

 

“I just, Ned I’ve been pushing her away. I love her and I’ve been treating her like shit. I don’t want her to get her hurt an-and everyone I love gets hurt Ned. I can’t let her stay near me.” Peter says softly. 

 

“Peter, you know none of the people you love died because of you.” Ned states firmly. Peter rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, but it’s gone to far, Y/N probably hates me now.” Peter says, his eyes beginning to water.

 

“Peter, what happened tonight? ‘Cause MJ said Y/N’s upset.” 

 

“I went soft during sex. I thought about Uncle Ben and his death and all the blood and the funeral. She probably thinks I hate her or something.” Peter cries.

 

“Peter, no way she hates you! Just explain what happened!” Ned yells. Peter nearly flinches from the sound.

 

“I-I guess, but all I want to do is throw my covers over my head and die.” Peter sniffles.

 

“Should I come over? Is May home?”  Ned asks, worried for his friend. 

 

“No, don’t worry about it, I’m gonna go talk to Y/N.” Peter says, throwing himself off his bed and putting on his shoes.

 

“Okay good luck, and keep me updated.” Ned says. Peter confirms and hangs up, jogging out of his apartment. 

 

\-----------------------

He knocks loudly on the door. It takes a few moments, but eventually, MJ opens the door. She lets out a relieved sigh once she realizes it’s Peter.

 

“Great, go fix this.” MJ says pulling him in. Peter smiles sheepishly.

 

“I’ll try.” 

 

“MJ who is-?” Y/N starts to ask while she walks out of her bedroom. She falls silent when her eyes meet Peter’s. Her face is red and the area around her eyes is puffy. It breaks Peter’s heart to know that he’s the reason she’s crying. 

 

“Hey Y/N.” Peter says, awkwardly shifting from foot to foot. 

 

“Oh, look at the time, I’ve gotta go feed my cat.” MJ says quickly before running out of the apartment. 

 

After a few moments of silence and avoided eye contact, Peter finally speaks up.

 

“Y/N, I’m sorry. For everything.” Peter murmurs.

 

“Are you cheating on me? Don’t lie to me Peter.” Y/N asks, her voice breaking. Peter’s eyes widen.

 

“What? No. Y/N I could never. I-I lo- I.” Peter hangs his head. Y/N scoffs, a sick smile on her face. 

 

“You can’t even say it Peter. Do you even love me anymore?” Y/N sneers, her sorrow turning to anger for the boy in front of her. 

 

“More than anything Y/N! You don’t get it! I’m trying to protect you!” Y/N interrupts him with a scoff. 

 

“Your version of protecting me is making me feel like shit? Real good job Peter!” Y/N yells. 

 

“I never meant to hurt you! It’s just, my fucking parents die! Uncle Ben dies! Who’s next!” Peter yells out, tear running down his cheeks. Y/N’s face softens.

 

“What’re you saying Pete?” Y/N asks softly, walking closer to where Peter is crying into his hands.

 

“God Y/N, everyone I love dies. I don’t want you to die. I’m the common denominator! I just don’t want there to be any more blood on my hands.” Peter cries, vigorously wiping at his eyes. 

 

“I’m not going to die Pete.”

 

“But what if it’s not up to you! How can you say you won’t get hurt because you’re around me? If the past is any indicator, I’d say you're doomed Y/N!” Peter yells. 

 

“Well then let me make that choice. Stop pushing me away. I love you and I want to be there for you.” Y/N says, tears beginning to fall down her face as well. 

 

“I just want you to be safe. And the safest place for you is far away from me.” 

 

“Peter let me decide where I feel safest! Stop trying to decide that for me! You could have just talked to me instead of making me think you don’t love me anymore. Because that shit hurts.” Y/N says, pulling Peter’s hands away from his red, swollen eyes. 

 

“I’m sorry.” 

 

“I know you are, but please stop lying to me, even if you think it’s to protect me.” 

 

“I’m so sorry Y/N. God, I’m so pathetic!” Peter sulks as Y/N pulls him to the couch.

 

“Don’t say that. I understand why you did what you did. Just next time, come talk to me before you decide things for us, okay?” Y/N smiles, lifting his chin. 

 

“Okay.” 

 

Y/N sits down on the couch and opens her arms up for him. 

 

“You tired?” 

 

Peter lets out a relieved sigh. He nods and slowly lays down next to her, falling into her open arms. He rests his head on her chest and hears her steady heartbeat. Y/N takes her hands and tangles them into Peter’s curls, occasionally scratching his scalp softly. 

 

“Love you Y/N.” Peter murmurs before slowly falling asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! Remember, writers live off kudos and comments!


End file.
